


Hold This

by turn_turn_turn



Series: May The Fluff Be With You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn/Positive Emotions, M/M, TLJ speculation, and a little bit of kissing, feat Handsome Trojan Storm Trooper, in a really unfortunate jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turn_turn_turn/pseuds/turn_turn_turn
Summary: Finn changes in Poe's room.





	Hold This

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr the other night but then I found out there are less than 5,000 Finn/Poe fics in the archive which is a TRAVESTY (seriously fandom, what gives??) so it's going on here too. It's also gunna be the first in a Finn/Poe ficlet series because why the flip not and also December is still very far, far away and I need something to distract me *internal porg screaming*.
> 
> This scene is inspired by SW:TLJ trailer, which got me all !!!! and also curious as to why Finn is wearing that ugly-ass First Order peacoat disaster and hoping that it’s part of an undercover scenario in which he ‘returns’ to the Order and then is all ‘PSYCH I’m here to fuck your shit up from the inside a la Handsome Trojan Storm Trooper you tin can fascists.' Cue this sappy shit:

Finn changes in Poe's room. 

Someone found a formal First Order uniform for him to wear, though where they managed to dig one up he has no idea. He hopes vaguely that no one died in it.  

He looks around the room as he does up the complicated fly of the uniform's trousers, welcoming the small distraction from what he is about to do. It's not his first time in here, but he's still fascinated by the feel of the place.  

Poe's quarters look nothing like Finn's bunk back on the Starkiller Base – the small, personal touches scattered about, the homey disarray of it all. All of Poe's things, carefully kept: a tiny hologram of a group of smiling people that must be Poe's friends, a lumpy rock from some distant planet, the empty wrapper of a snack bar Finn has never tried, a sewing kit.  

Finn feels  _surrounded_  in this place, but oddly so, without the sense of subjugation or fear he would usually associate with that word. It's a warm, undemanding feeling.  

_Comfort_ , he realizes, staring at the divot Poe's head had left in the one tan pillow on the narrow bed. Finn feels comfortable here.  

He turns as he shrugs on the black overcoat and finds Poe leaning lightly against the door frame, watching him.  

Finn feels something quick and bright thrum through him as their eyes lock - something different from the trepidation that's been fizzing along all of his nerve endings since they finalized the plan an hour ago, but something just as powerful.

"Hey," Poe says, softly. One corner of his mouth turns up, showing a flash of his crooked canine tooth.  

The bright thing in his blood warms and coalesces, and Finn finds himself smiling back. "Hi."  

Poe's eyes drop, taking in the uniform. Finn squares his feet up, strengthening his stance, posing a bit. He smirks at Poe when his eyes finally make it back to Finn's face.  

Poe returns the smirk. "You know that jacket doesn't look nearly as good on you as mine does," he quips, his tone light and playful, but with a firm vein of assurance underneath.  

"I know," Finn replies, looking down at his chest as he does up the last button. He feels strange and stiff now in the familiar clothes; the outfit feels like a costume, articles associated more with performance than with daily use, like nothing he would actually choose to live in.  

Poe's jacket, on the other hand...

Finn bends down and grabs Poe's flight jacket from where he'd dropped it onto the cot. The leather is soft and pliable under his fingers –  _yielding_. Poe's careful stitching over the lightsaber slice is a raised line under his thumb. He already misses the feel of the garment around his shoulders; the simple warmth of it, the faint smell of Poe trapped in its fibers.  

He holds it out to Poe, saying nothing.  

Poe steps closer, reaching for it. His fingers slide against Finn's as he grasps the jacket, his touch as soft and as surrounding as the room itself.  

Finn doesn't let go.  

Instead he tugs, using their shared grip on the jacket like a tether, pulling Poe gently toward him.  

Poe comes easily, stepping in, the movement quick and sure. Their chests brush, and Finn feels the bright thing shift, rising up into his head and pushing every other thought out as it goes.  

"I'll keep it safe for you," Poe murmurs, his exhale light on Finn's cheek. Finn feels a swoop of fear in his gut, remembering, but then Poe's mouth is on his – covering, holding – and he can't feel anything else.  

The concept of 'safety' had been stripped from Finn long since, back before he'd first been handed a uniform like this one. He doesn't expect to encounter it again.  

But it seems that comfort is once again his to wear – an invisible armor in the shape of Poe's mouth, in the shape of Rey's hand in his. He can take it with him, when he goes. He can take this with him.  

"Good," he sighs against Poe's lips, now slick and catching. "Because I'm coming back."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
